


Untitled Vampire Drabble

by TaisaBaka



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood? technically?, M/M, Makeouts, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaisaBaka/pseuds/TaisaBaka
Summary: Mishima Yuuki never wants this to end.





	Untitled Vampire Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makio-Kuta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Makio-Kuta).



> This was written for @MakioKuta on Twitter for her vampire AU after a conversation during a 3 hour car ride home from a con about how this would go down. I was too embarrassed to really go into detail during the conversation so i wrote it down? Still embarrassed so please be gentle? T.T
> 
> Please check out the art Maki made for this: http://i.imgur.com/7nmvzBy.png and check out her twitter for more amazing art!

He’s standing so close. That’s the only thing Yuuki can focus on as he looks up slightly into Akira’s eyes. ‘Were they always so red? What were we talking about anyway? Why are we so close?’ Yuuki’s sure he would be able to feel his warmth, his breath on his skin, if he was anyone else.

Yuuki’s not sure who moves first, if he tilts his face up or if Akira leans down just that little bit to finally bring their mouths together. It felt inevitable. 

Yuuki doesn’t realize he’s not kissing back until he feels Akira start to pull away. He panics slightly, not wanting to stop. He grips Akira’s shoulders tight and pulls him closer, kissing Akira so hard he almost hurts. He can feel Akira smile against his lips as Akira moves a hand from his waist to start petting along the small of his back. He doesn’t know when Akira starting touching him, but he thinks he never wants him to stop.

Yuuki can’t think, can’t focus on anything except the almost gentle, sucking kisses Akira keeps pressing to his lips. Akira’s hands on his waist and back. Every point of contact between them as he presses himself against Akira. He relaxes his grip on Akira’s shoulders and slides his hands into Akira’s hair. It’s as soft as it looks, he thinks.

His eyes fly open when he first feels the brush of Akira’s tongue against his lips. When did he close them? He sighs into Akira’s mouth as he lets him deepen the kiss, tries to press himself even closer to him. Akira’s arms tightening around his waist. His eyes sliding closed again.

He makes a quiet noise of distress as Akira breaks the kiss. A kiss is pressed to the corner of his mouth, more kisses along his jaw. He can’t do anything except try to gasp in as much air as he can as Akira presses more of those deep, sucking kisses to his neck. He moans as Akira sucks at the point where his neck meets shoulder, shirt collar pushed aside, his hands grasping tighter at Akira’s hair.

He gasps and freezes as he feels the graze of Akira’s fangs against his skin, eyes opening wide in shock as Akira pulls away from his neck.

“May I?”

He’s scared now. So scared. But…. he trusts Akira. More than anyone he’s ever known. He closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side a bit.

“Yes.”

Akira kisses him again. He can feel him smiling a little into the kiss. He can feel one of Akira’s arms wrapped around his waist, Akira’s other hand threading into his hair, grasping and pulling his head back to expose more of his neck.

It hurts when Akira’s fangs break skin. Just for a second, and then the pain fades into pleasure and Yuuki moans, long and loud.

‘I never want this to end,’ he thinks.


End file.
